Um lobo não mais solitário 2
by Tia Thalita
Summary: Derek faz algumas más escolhas que colocam seu relacionamento com Stiles em cheque. E agora ele só uma pessoa pode ajudá-lo. Será que nosso lobisomem favorito aprenderá a trocar fraldas? Ou será um caso perdido? Continuação de Uma lobo não mais solitário. DerekxStiles, PeterxBobby, mpreg que vira preg, genderbender, e o que mais me der na telha.


Um lobo não mais solitário 2

Capítulo 1 – Eu fiz merda

Ele olhava aquele teste em sua mão sem acreditar no que via.

- Como eu pude ser tão burro? – ele pensou.

Mas a resposta era fácil, ele se deixou levar pelo seu cio.

Há muito que ele queria tentar coisas novas com o namorado, e trocar as posições por assim dizer.

Não que ele não gostasse de ser o ativo, mas queria saber como era estar na outra posição também.

Ele queria poder curtir todos os aspectos do seu relacionamento com Stiles.

Mas agora lá estava ele com um teste de gravidez positivo.

Estava grávido do seu namorado de dezenove anos.

- Só respire, Derek – ele falou para si mesmo tentando se acalmar.

Mas era difícil. Ele achava que Stiles gostava de crianças, pelo menos sempre fazia questão de ir junto quando ele ia visitar a pequena Laura, mas será que ficaria feliz quando Derek jogasse a bomba em seu colo?

Uma coisa era o filho dos outros, que quando você cansava você simplesmente devolvia para os pais e ia para casa.

Outra coisa completamente diferente era ter um filho aos dezenove anos e atrasar toda a sua vida.

Ele estava tão feliz por ter começado a faculdade. O xerife estava tão orgulhoso.

E nessa hora o pânico o dominou.

- O xerife vai me matar – ele falou com as mãos na cabeça.

Ele saiu correndo do banheiro e foi até o quarto. Pegou uma mala e colocou todas as roupas que podia carregar.

- Aonde você vai? – Isaac perguntou quando o viu correndo.

- Comprar cigarro – ele respondeu e fechou a porta.

Chamou um taxi quando saiu do apartamento.

Só tinha um lugar que ele poderia ir.

Quando chegou na frente da casa, ele tomou fôlego e bateu.

Uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos e grávida atendeu a porta.

- Derek – ela falou surpresa.

- Eu fiz merda – ele foi categórico ao assumir sua culpa.

A mulher suspirou e entrou, deixando a porta aberta para que ele a seguisse.

- A Laura acabou de dormir, Derek. Eu não posso simplesmente deixa-la aqui enquanto vou esconder o corpo da última pessoa que você decidiu que era o amor da sua vida e não resistiu à mordida – Peter reclamou.

- Eu não matei ninguém – ele retrucou irritado – Ainda – completou desanimado.

Peter o fitou e percebeu que o sobrinho não estava bem.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou e Derek tirou o teste do bolso e lhe entregou.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela simplesmente se sentou ao seu lado e passou o braço pelos ombros do sobrinho.

E logo ela tinha um lobisomem enorme chorando feito um filhote em seu colo.

Quando Bobby chegou do serviço, Derek tinha pegado no sono.

Peter com muito custo conseguiu sair de baixo do lobisomem e explicou a situação para o marido.

Derek acabou dormindo por lá, e ao ver a carinha fofa de Laura todo o tempo com Peter ele teve certeza de que não poderia se livrar do bebê e fingir que nada aconteceu. Era o seu filhote e ele o protegeria a qualquer custo.

Mas isso não quer dizer que magicamente ele tomou coragem para enfrentar o xerife ou contar a verdade para Stiles. Ele simplesmente acampou na casa do tio.

Não que Peter ligasse. Era bom ter alguém para ajudar com a Laura. Mas não dava para ele se esconder definitivamente ali.

- Você acha realmente que ele não vai notar que você saiu? – ela não aguentou e perguntou para o sobrinho que não soube o que responder.

E é claro que percebeu, e como o bom Stiles que era, entrou em pânico e fez com que o pai procurasse Derek por todos os cantos.

No dia seguinte o xerife estava batendo na sua porta.

A sorte de Derek é que Peter podia mentir até debaixo d'água, e mesmo não contente com a resposta, o xerife teve que parar de importuná-los.

Stiles ficou arrasado quando não achou nenhuma pista do paradeiro de Derek que parecia ter sumido em pleno ar.

Derek queria mais do que tudo ir atrás do namorado e contar o que tinha acontecido, mas não queria atrasar sua vida.

- Eu posso esperar. Mais um ano e ele termina a faculdade. Não é tanto tempo assim – ele repetia todo dia para si mesmo. Mas mesmo repetindo sempre, nem mesmo ele acreditava nisso.

E assim o tempo foi passando.

Sua barriga foi crescendo e como acontecera com Peter, ele também mudou fisicamente.

Seu cabelo cresceu drasticamente. Seus músculos sumiram. Seus traços ficaram mais delicados.

Tinha virado uma garota.

Ele achou que ficaria em choque quando isso ocorresse, mas não.

Quando viu seu reflexo no espelho e viu o quão parecido com a mãe ele ficara, ele sorriu. Tirando os olhos claros, ele era praticamente um clone da mãe.

- Uau – Peter disse quando o viu – Você se parece com ela – ela falou e o abraçou.

Por mais estranho que fosse, estava se acostumando com o tio que tinha virado sua tia e voltado a ser tão carinhosa quanto era antes de enlouquecer com o incêndio.

Com a aparência mudada, Derek tinha mais liberdade para se locomover pela cidade. Não precisava se esconder do xerife e podia acompanhar Stiles de longe.

Não era o mesmo que ficar perto dele, mas pelo menos podia vê-lo.

- Até quando vai ficar escondido, Derek? – ele tomou um susto quando alguém comentou isso ao seu lado.

Ele virou surpreso. Era Isaac. E ele o olhava confuso.

- Está falando comigo? – ele tentou despistar.

- Não estou vendo mais nenhum Derek aqui – Isaac retrucou sem entender – Você não vai voltar para casa? É chato ficar lá sozinho.

- Eu não posso – ele respondeu.

Não adiantava tentar negar. Isaac não tinha dúvida alguma sobre sua identidade.

- É por causa do bebê? – o mais novo perguntou – Você devia contar, ele vai gostar.

Mas não era tão fácil. Ele tinha medo de ser rechaçado.

Era mais fácil lidar com uma eterna dúvida do que com uma rejeição.

- Não precisa chorar – Isaac falou e o abraçou.

Nem reparou quando começou a chorar.

- Malditos hormônios – ele resmungou.

Fim do cap. 1


End file.
